Electronic communications provide a powerful means of communicating content to a targeted audience. Traditional efforts utilizing electronic communications involve a user assembling content and distributing content to selected recipients. While this may provide an effective strategy in many circumstances, it requires significant computational resources to provide access and control of the content to be incorporated into the message, as well as human resources to direct the creation of the message.